


You're Mine

by Kamaray



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Jealous Grant Ward, Skyeward - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaray/pseuds/Kamaray
Summary: She could still read him like a book. He didn't like when she flirted with other people. No matter that he avoided her and acted like it didn't matter. She was determined to crack his shell, even if it meant driving both of them insane.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before so I would really appreciate any feedback. Skyeward Smut!

It had been almost a year since Grant had come back to work for SHIELD. One year since Fury had vouched for him as a triple agent. One year of her hoping that he would continue what they started back in Providence, and it never happened.

Grant was still the robot with the heart of gold she originally thought he was. He had turned on Hydra years ago, but couldn’t get higher than Garrett. Instead, he kept up the rouse and fed information to Fury. He had returned to the team with apologies and reasons. Fitz and Skye had no problem forgiving him. Coulson and May acted as if nothing had happened. Simmons was upset and took a while, but she was finally polite to Grant, at least most of the time.

Skye had waited. She watched. She didn’t know how much was his undercover persona and how much was real. Turns out his personality was pretty close to the same. He was a little more open and joined them more for fun. He wasn’t as strict about rules. He still treated Fitz like a brother, but he had turned Skye’s training over to May full time. 

She had thrived under May, no doubt, but she missed Grant. He made sure they were never alone if it wasn’t for a mission. When they were alone on missions, he refused to talk to her unless it was about the mission. She was just another agent to him. They were usually partnered together, but outside of that, he went out of his way to avoid her.

It was driving her up a wall. Skye snuck a glance in his direction. She could tell he was pissed. To everyone else, he was just as calm as always, but she could see the slight tightening of his jaw, the narrowing of his eyes, the way he clenched and unclenched his hands. All these little things were telling her, her plan was working.

They may not be as close anymore, but she could still read him like a book. Right now she was flirting with one of the mercs that Coulson had recruited. She honestly couldn’t remember the guy's name, but it didn’t matter. Serves Grant right. Acting like she was diseased and then getting upset by her with someone else. 

“So there we are…” Agent Buzz, as Skye had named him in her head, went on. He was recanting a story of heroics to her. She acted all doey eyed and like she was actually interested in him. 

_ How much longer till he cracks?  _ She wondered. She giggled like a schoolgirl as Buzz kept going. She gripped his arm and batted her eyelashes. Without warning her arm was yanked back and Grant glared at Agent Buzz.

“Leave,” he growled at the other man. Skye just looked up at Grant. What the hell? Ok, she knew she was trying to make him jealous, but this was uncalled for. She expected him to pull her aside later, or make a comment on their next mission. Not go all caveman.

Agent Buzz hightailed it out of there. Grant Ward was not someone you wanted to piss off. From the looks of it, Skye had done something to do just that. Skye looked at the other agent apologetically and then turned fully toward Grant.

As soon as the other man was out of the room Skye glared at Grant.

“What is your problem?” She hissed at him.

Without warning, he pulled her toward him and swung her over his shoulder. She was ass up and could do nothing. 

“Put me down, now,” she yelled. He replied by smacking her ass hard.

“Shut it.” He said calmly as he walked toward his room. She had no choice but to go with him. She was going to have a bruise from his smack already. She was good, but she knew she wasn’t at his level. He could easily overpower her. She could feel herself growing aroused as she thought about him holding her down. 

Grant smirked as she squirmed on his shoulder. She couldn’t see him so he could take a moment to enjoy her squirming in his hold. Her ass had jiggled so wonderfully earlier when he swatted her. He wondered how red it was. He couldn’t wait to get her out of those pants and see his handprint on her. He sped up his walk. 

He entered his room and threw her gently on the bed. He turned around and locked the door. This was a private conversation. Luckily his room was at the end of the hall and all those close to him were out this afternoon.

“That was uncalled for…” Grant prowled over to her. She squealed and backed up to the headboard. He captured her ankle and pulled her under him. He roughly grabbed her ponytail and bent over her as he claimed her lips. He wasn’t gentle. He slammed his lips against her and bit her lower lip until she opened for him. He possessed her mouth. He kept one hand in her hair and the other on the bed. He wanted so bad to feel her completely but knew that would have to wait. So instead he hovered over her. The only part of him touching her was his one hand and his lips. He pulled back as they both started to run out of air. She whimpered as he withdrew from her lips and then moaned as he bit at her jaw and neck.

He grinned against her neck as she moaned. He didn’t think she even knew that she had done it. She was so compliant in his arms. He pulled back and watched her eyes open and saw they were so dilated that you could barely make out the ring of mahogany that was her irises. 

“Now,” Grant smirked down at her as she blinked back into rational thought. He knew she was back when she glared up at him. “We need to talk.”

“Asshole,” she said as she tried to roll out from under him. He used his weight to hold her. He purposefully ground against her, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him. Skye froze. She laid there as he rutted against her hip. Squeezing her thighs together, she tried desperately to get some relief from her growing arousal. 

“Fuck, Grant,” She moaned. Without warning, he got up. Standing up he turned around and adjusted himself. He then sat in a chair. He couldn’t sit on the bed with her. They wouldn’t be having a conversation if he did. He took a deep breath as she threw her body down onto the bed and huffed in obvious frustration. 

“I told you Skye I’m not a good man. I have been trying very hard to stay away from you.” Grant ground his teeth as he thought back to how she had flirted, badly, with the other agent. “Then you go and have to fake it with some other guy in front of me. Did you think I didn’t see you glancing at me? Did you think I couldn’t tell what you were doing?”

“Well who said I wanted you to stay away?” Skye shot back. She was beyond annoyed with him. This conversation was a long time coming. “You won’t even stay in a room alone with me.”

“That’s because all I want to do is push you against a wall and eat that delicious smelling pussy until you can’t remember your own name,” Grant growled. He wanted her. Plain and simple. He wanted to be selfish, but Coulson had warned him off. 

“Then why haven’t you?” Skye yelled. God, she wanted that. She squeezed her thighs together tighter. She knew she had flooded her panties. “I wouldn’t have stopped you. Hell, I would encourage it.”

Taking another deep breath, Grant closed his eyes and it was his turn to squirm. Fuck he was hard. He had to finish talking first. Then he could bury himself in her. 

“What do you want, Skye?” he asked. His voice was gentle. He needed to know. 

“You,” She replied easily. She was on her knees crawling toward him on the bed. “I want you, Grant Ward.” Skye told him very seriously, “I have for a long time. Please?” 

She was right in front of him now. She asked so sweetly. 

“You will be mine. I don’t share. I won’t let you go,” he warned her. 

“Good,” Skye whispered as she closed the distance between their lips. This time she licked at his mouth. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and ran her hands through his hair. She felt like a lightning bolt had struck her as he moaned. 

He stood up, picking her up with him, and set both of them on the bed. He looked down at her. She was a dark goddess against his sheets. Her hair flared out around her in a halo of dark brown. Her eyes were hooded with desire. Her chest rising gently with every breath. Grant took a moment to look down at her and engrave the image of her on his bed into his memory. He never wanted to forget this. It was better than he had imagined.

He bit down on her shoulder and growled as her hips rose to grind into him. She was so responsive. He couldn’t wait to hear and see what she would do as he brought her over that edge. 

“Skye, babe. I want this. I need to know a safeword. Sweetheart?” He was rambling. He wanted to claim her. He wanted to ruin her for anyone else, but he wouldn’t do anything without permission. If all she wanted was gentle and sweet that is what he would give her. 

“Fuck,” Skye moaned, “Yes please.” She was twisting back and forth. She wanted to be dominated by the man on top of her. She wanted that wonderful feeling of being controlled by someone. Where she was safe and warm and taken care of. 

“Sweetheart,” Grant groaned as he leaned away from her. He hoped she was still able to think. He really wanted this.

“God damn it, Grant. Just use the traffic light system. Green- Go. Yellow- Slow down. Red- Stop,” Skye was ready to murder him if he stopped again. 

Grant smiled down at her and then roughly grabbed her waist. He pulled her into the center of the bed. 

“Stay,” he ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Skye smirked. She was dripping and they hadn’t even started. Grant picked up her feet and pulled her boots off. He repeated the action with her socks, before bending over and removing his own. He stripped off his shirt and smirked at the groan from Skye’s lips at the sight of his chest. 

“Hot damn.” Skye licked her lips, suddenly parched. Rippling muscles under velvet skin. She threw her head back and moaned. 

“Like what you see?” He asked already knowing the answer. She started to sit up and he grabbed her throat and pushed her back down with a soft grip on her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and both of her hands grabbed his wrist. She didn’t push away. In fact, she seemed to want more as she squeezed his wrist and pulled his hand against her throat. 

He increased the pressure of his fingers on either side of her delicate neck. He felt her swallow. He ground into her again. He pulled her shirt up and helped her sit up to throw it off. Her bra followed without a thought. He sat back and enjoyed the view for a moment before bending to feast on her chest. She pulled his hair as she arched into his mouth. He rolled her other nipple between his fingers. He wondered if he could make her orgasm with just this, but he was too selfish to find out this time. He needed to be in her. They would have time later.

“Fuck, babe. I don’t think we will either one want a full scene this time.”

“No. Just need you. Please,” she begged him. When her hips rose again to grind back into him he took the opportunity to pull her pants and panties down her legs. Throwing them over his shoulder. He rose to remove his own clothing and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. 

He set the foil within arm's reach and then kissed his way up her legs. Finally getting to her slit he licked from bottom to top before sucking on her clit. He had to hold her hips down as she arched and squirmed against his mouth. He adjusted so he held her with one arm and slipped one finger into her. He groaned and she jerked as her pussy clung to his finger. 

He quickly thrust his finger into her before slipping another finger into her. She was dripping down his hand now. He twirled his tongue around her clit, teasing her as he added a third finger. She was a beautiful mess. He felt as her walls fluttered around his fingers. He sat up and ground his palm against her clit.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Come all over my hand. Let me see how well you are going to feel on my cock.”

Skye could do nothing but obey. She screamed out his name as she orgasmed. He groaned and kept up his speed as she came. He slowed down as she started to come down. He waited until she opened her eyes and then he kept eye contact as he licked her slick off his fingers. He slammed his lips against hers and ripped the condom open. 

As quickly as he could he rolled it down his length and thrust into her. She screamed again as he entered her, the delicious stretch almost painful even with the foreplay. He stilled and waited for her to adjust to his size. He dusted her neck and shoulders with kisses and bites as he waited. 

He didn’t have to wait long. She bucked her hips into him and he pulled back only to bottom out in her all over again. They both groaned at the feeling and quickly established a rhythm. He could feel his end coming and wanted her to come again before he did. 

“Give it to me, sweetheart. Come all over my cock.”

Skye groaned and bucked harder. Grant slid a hand between their bodies and pinched her clit. She let out a soundless scream, clamping down on his length as she came, and Grant couldn’t hold off any longer. He gave two more irregular thrusts and groaned out her name as he came. He tried not to collapse on top of her but couldn’t stop himself before he rolled off of her. Standing he threw away the condom and grabbed a bottle of water for both of them. He twisted off the cap and helped her sit up.

“Drink,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Skye winked. He laughed and laid back down next to her. She started to get up and he pulled her against his chest. 

“You’re mine,” Grant grumbled as he buried his nose in her hair. “Stay. Please?” The last word sounded so pathetic he winced. She didn’t seem to notice. She patted his hand and pulled away again.

“I just wanted to grab a shirt,” Skye smiled down at him and grabbed one of his shirts out of his dresser. She cuddled into his chest and sighed, content happy before closing her eyes.

“Mine,” he growled as he curled around her. Both falling asleep soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. This was my first time writing smut.


End file.
